My Immortalis!
by LMFTFY and Mickimoo
Summary: Ebony is the daughter of Zeus. After having a crush on Nico she dives into a romance with Apollo. What will happen, are Nico and Ebony fated to be! Please Review, Critic, Flame or anything! I need feedback. (overdue disclaimer: I wrote this for a competition to make the most horrid fanfiction. I lost sadly. But I thought this was pretty bad. )


**My Immortalas!  
><strong>

**Ebony's POV:**

My name is Ebony-Draven-Sky Twilight Anne Smith. Smith is my boring last name, which totally describes me. I have hair as dark as the night sky, and my pale skin contrasts with it like the stars. I'm really short which sucks but I make up for that in personality. I'm not "popular." I'm also the daughter of Zeus and Percy Jackson is my best friend forever.

**Apollo's POV:**

I was driving in my awesome sun chariot like I normally do. My blond hair was glistening as I passed above all the boring people on the surface. I was bored, nobody just clicked for me anymore. I'd slept with over a million girls in my amazing life (and countless guys – can't blame me for experimenting!) and now I just couldn't find a girl good enough for me.

**Ebony's POV:**

As I was saying before my thought process got interrupted, I'm really cool but like in a subtle way.

**Nico's POV:**

I was totally walking on the streets of New York one day when I suddenly ran into this beautiful girl. My heart stopped and I felt my heart racing. I approached her.

**Ebony's POV:**

I don't know why I keep getting interrupted.

But anyways I walked down the street and suddenly I like jazzed my pants at the sight of Nico de'Freakin Angelo. He was hawt, I'd only heard about him a few times from like my best friend Percy.

"Hey," he said to me quietly. I gazed into his deep dark brown eyes.

"What's up?" I said trying to keep myself from trembling.

"I'm really not used to doing this kind of thing but you look really beautiful so I had to come over," I kept trying to focus on what he was saying but I couldn't remember anything.

"You're Ebony right?" He asked me in his dark dreamy bad guy tone. His muscles were pulsating in his skin tight see through shirt.

"Well, Ebony-Draven-Sky Twilight Anne Smith, but you can call me Ebony if you want." I was mentally screaming in my head about how hot he was.

He winked at me and then walked off in the direction of the empire state building.

**Percy's POV:**

Ebony called me at like 1 AM screaming about how she'd just ran into Nico. I felt my heart racing as I grew more excited about the thought of them getting together. But at the same time really jealous because secretly I've always loved Ebony.

I know there's Annabeth, but I prefer pale skinny girls who never see the light of day and have really thin lanky hair. You can't blame me for crushing on Ebony.

**Apollo's POV:**

As I was driving around in my sweet car I spotted a girl with dark beautiful ebony hair and large glistening blue eyes. I just knew I had to check her out.

"Hey," I said to her from her bed.

She looked up at me startled and gasped, "Wow, you're in my room."

I giggled at her response and then slowly approached her bed. We did it then and there.

**Ebony's POV:**

I don't know what made me sleep with him. I didn't even know what were doing. But I woke up the next day and wasn't wearing any clothes and I screamed in horror and delight when I noticed he wasn't wearing clothes either. I mean like, wow! What is a hot stranger doing in my room?

**Nico's POV:**

I rang the doorbell to Ebony's house and waited for her to answer. I knew it was weird if I visited her at 5 in the morning so soon after our first meeting but I had to see her. She didn't answer after a few minutes and I grew worried. I shadow walked into her room only to find her butt naked with Apollo in her bed.

**Ebony's POV:**

Oh shit it's Nico! I thought.

**Apollo's POV:**

As I basked in my awesomeness Nico, the son of Hades, walked in on us.

"Woah dude, get out!" I shouted at him.

Nico stared at Ebony and I got the feeling like I was intruding, except it was Nico who was intruding!

**Ebony's POV:**

"Nico I like you a lot" I said trembling as I held up my cover to cover my chest, "I want to be with you."

I could hear Apollo gasp next to me. But I was just a little excited last night and it was a mistake – I liked Nico best.

**Nico's POV:**

I couldn't believe she still wanted me, even after she'd slept with a god.

"I love you too Ebony," I said and gave her a giant hug and kissed her.

**Ebony's POV:**

After that me and Nico got married. Pecy was my best man. We have like 14 kids now. :- )

**Thanks for reading, please review! I need opinions because I want to be a writer when I grow up! :D**


End file.
